


January

by FantasylandwithZee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasylandwithZee/pseuds/FantasylandwithZee
Summary: Long shirts and pale skin, tickling stubble and a heartbeat...





	January

**Author's Note:**

> +MaTuRe

Zayn felt the first sunrays of the morning laying on the side of his face, a rare sunshine in the chilly month of January.

He peeled his eyes open one by one, a gentle smile grazing his features at the sound of the shower. He could feel the heat of the hot water and the sunlight mixing together, could feel the tenderness of the day seeping into the room. This was going to be one of those lazy days, between his sheets, curled up in somebody's arms, waking and sleeping.

His favourite days.

He got off the bed, stretching a little and wiggling his toes before they hit the floor. A chill ran down his spine at the cold feeling but he soon adjusted. He walked over to the stand and got off the robe, slowly wrapping it around himself as he moved closer to the floor-to-ceiling window.

With the curtains pulled back and a brightness that was almost overwhelming, the room looked absolutely stunning.

The view outside wasn't any less. Mountains at the end, their peaks touching the cotton clouds, while the greenery in front painted everything in shades of peace and joy.

He heard the shower shut off, inhaled the scent that flooded his senses. Soon there were arms enveloping him and he tilted his head back, resting it against the man's shoulders, cuddling between his soaking curls.

"Good morning!"

Zayn's heart fluttered at the rasp, body leaning back against his boyfriend's. "Morning beautiful!"

He chuckled when Harry purred against his neck, water from his wet curls seeping inside Zayn's robe, and dribbling down his spine. At that, the man had to take a deep breath.

"I love when you call me that."

Zayn turned his head sideways, eager to be met with stunning sage eyes, to see its twinkles. Their lips brushed together, like a soft graze, a breeze against the unfurling rose.

No more and no less, yet it was the best. The raven man's right hand slid up Harry's body, stopping and curling around his neck. He caressed it, slow and velvety like vanilla on your tongue.

Another rendezvous at their lips, warming heart and tangled fingers. "Coffee?" Harry asked.

Zayn shook his head lazily, eyes still set on his and a soft smile. "Hot chocolate."

Harry grinned and pulled himself away from Zayn, making the latter hiss slightly due to the lack of warmth. "Coming right away sir!" Cheeky Harry was one of Zayn's favourite people in the world.

He watched the lanky one walk away, with graceful movements like a ballerina in a show, spotlight on him. He watched the white crisp shirt Harry wore, falling elegantly down to his knees, loose enough for it to appear gigantic on him but transparent enough to knock the breath out of the raven man. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, wild hair soaking a patch of his shirt behind. Zayn could see the clumsy tattoes and the ones that he cherished like that black heart.

He looked down to his hip and there it was on his skin too, like a carving on his body, a reminder.

They had been through hell and back and if it wasn't for these two hearts, a home could never be built.

When Harry came back, Zayn had inserted a CD on the laptop from which snowy melody escaped. The whole room glowed- flourished - even though the sky outside had begun darkening again.

Harry had a mesmerising smile on his face, his misty hands placing the two cups on the bedside table before he let Zayn turn him around. The latter intertwined their hands, crowded his space and kissed him. Everything in slow motion, to the mellifluous rhythm of the song playing in the background.

Their lips created sparks inside the other's bodies, their hands disentangling to grip onto each other in need. Zayn slowly walked them back till Harry's back hit the cold glass. He moved his lips to Harry's ivory skin, his neck and collarbones. The latter tilted his head to the other side to grant him more space, the shirt sliding off his shoulder as if one purpose. He always kept his top buttons undone, and Zayn loved it.

Eyes hooded and dropping close in pleasure, his hands held above his head while Zayn stepped closer and closer. Their bodies touched down to the very toes.

Zayn's free hand remained on Harry's waist just in case there was still a gap between them. He let Harry's feet touch his, his toes curling over his before fully standing on Zayn's feet. Zayn smiled into his shoulders, moving back to those cherry lips and hearing those quiet moans that awakened his heart in mornings like these, and nights never-ending.

They began swaying to the melody, step by step, kissing and holding each other before Zayn's back of the knees hit the edge of the bed and lost his balance.

He fell down, listening to Harry's laughter ringing in the room like a blessing, as he too, fell on top of him.

Curls tickling his neck and puffs of tender air on his skin. Oh how much Zayn loved these moments. He wished he could capture its ardour in a vintage camera, could glue it to his scrapbook.

"Hot chocolate is not hot anymore." He giggled, a flashy brightness in his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could see his boyfriend better, and pecked his lips.

Zayn brushed his knuckles against his pale skin, the outline of his cheekbones and the slight swell of his lips. Velvety. Ravishing.

The rain started outside but it didn't foul their mood. The day was too sugary.

"Who cares? You give me more warmth than any hot fluid down my throat."

Another peck and Harry's a blushing mess. "You're too sweet!" He whispered.

The lights suddenly went off, leaving them in stormy darkness and both looked at each other before chukling breathily. Harry got off Zayn as the other went and looked around for candles. He sat there, cross legged waiting for his boyfriend to come back and bring a little light.

There was a sharp flash of lightning pouring into the room before it disappeared, the crackle of thunder booming in the room. Harry's heartbeat turned erratic, gasping for breath.

His legs trembled as he got off the bed. "Zayn?!"

The door creaked open and Harry jumped in panic before heaving out a sigh of relief at the sight of Zayn, face lit up by th glow of the candle.

The raven man smiled reassuringly, putting a candle on his bedside table before lighting the others. He placed the second one on Harry's bedside table, one on the dressing table and two in the bathroom just in case.

An amber light radiated warmth in the room, the music still going on. Another roaring thunder, lightning splitting the sky in half and Harry raced to Zayn, jumping over his body like an adorable koala.

His legs rested comfortable on Zayn's waist, arms across his shoulders and nose deep into those raven locks. Zayn chuckled breathing, holding his boyfriend up and firm before walking back to the bed.

The mattress dipped under his weight. Sage eyes gazed into copper ones, moist lips and laboured breaths.

They didn't see anything for moments. Zayn lowered his hands, opening Harry's buttons one by one. He took his time, watching the growing glimpses of Harry's hard yet soft body under his fingers, the revealing tattooes that only Zayn knew the meaning of, the ups and downs of his stomach as he breathed heavily.

Zayn didn't slide the shirt off Harry, just pushed the two ends to the sides, observed Harry's muscles rippling like waves in the ocean. Black briefs on and nothing other than that but he still looked so covered, so pure and beautiful.

Zayn absolutely loved the contrast of the black ink on Harry's alabaster skin, looking so pleasing, so inviting. "Zee..." The curly boy didn't even know what to say, what to do. He let Zayn explore his flesh, let him press his palms over his stomach.

Zayn glanced up at Harry's face, his hand still on that soft stomach, and watched him closing his eyes in delight.

"May I?" He asked breathily, voice giving out at the sheer intensity.

"You may."

So Zayn began, lips on Harry's chest, leaving butterfly kisses all over while kneading the flesh on his thighs firmly. The noise that got stuck on Harry's throat encouraged him to further.

He placed a feathery kiss on Harry's nipple, allowing his tongue to peek out from between his teeth and lap at the tender skin. He teased Harry with quick contacts, just fleeting touches of his tongue against his nipple, but gave up when he heard a broken _Zayn_ leaving the latter's mouth.

Shy wetness moisting his nipples, blushing crimson red under him. Zayn hovered back over the pale body, holding his hand and kissing the back of it. Harry visibly blushed even more, bit his lip to contain his appreciation. 

The windows fogged over due to the heavy rain, the icy weather outside while the lascivious melodies filled the room. The flickering light of the candles enveloped their room in an exuberant tenderness.

Harry was already a breathless mess, chest heaving up and down like reaching for air. Zayn snatched the oxygen away and provided him with that at the same time.

The copper-eyed man pulled Harry's left leg up his shoulder, slid his lips from his ankles to the innerside of his thighs, where he took the skin between his teeth. He bit one spot several times, before dragging it inside his mouth where he sucked the flushed, toyed around with his tongue.

Harry's hips lifted off the bed as the pleasure flooded his senses. His hands were in Zayn's hair, his eyes glazed over as he watched the ceiling.

Zayn let his lips reach Harry's other leg doing the same to that thigh. He left bruising marks but they looked so goddamn good on Harry's ivory skin.

"Can you lift your hips off baby?" Zayn asked, pressing a sweet kiss on Harry's bitten lips.

Harry obeyed, letting Zayn adjust a pillow under him but he quickly caught a hold of Zayn's hair before he went down. The raven man looked up askew. "Don't...tease me please."

Zayn smirked and pressed his lips behind his ear. He took his earlobe into his mouth, mouthing at it to draw a moan out of Harry before he whispered, "well, what's the fun in that babe?"

Harry whined in protest, eyebrows knitting together as if he was already worn out. Zayn kissed him again assuringly. "Don't worry angel, you'll love it."

Oh but Harry wasn't doubtful of that. He knew he would enjoy it, more than he'd like to admit but it didn't make the wait, the desperation any better. He couldn't stand the teasing, the commands of holding just a little more, the constant thrusts for hours before he was allowed to release. He often blacked out after that.

He arched his back off the bed, gasping audibly when a sudden wetness flooded his tight hole. His hands reddened fisting the sheets under him, back rutting against them in hopes of release.

Zayn flicked his tongue inside the tight circle of Harry's, curling his tongue slightly to allow the entrance. He let his hands wander back to Harry's stomach massaging it, telling him to relax. The air leaving his nose fell over and inside the curly, making his head spin in pleasure.

He could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, begging to be released but to no avail. "Z-Zayn...allow me please!"

The older boy ignored his begs, leaving no room for breaths as he kept pushing his tongue in, lapping it at the writhing boy's walls. He tasted the weird bittersweet taste of his insides, craved for more.

Then he stopped but didn't let the absence of his mouth last long as he inserted two fingers inside him. At this, Harry moaned loudly throwing his head back on the pillow. While Zayn's fingers did their special dance, his mouth blew hot air onto Harry's tip and it was the absolute worse that Harry wasn't allowed yet.

"Zaynie...God...please, please, please. Just once please, Zee."

Zayn just tucked another finger inside the moaning boy, leaving him to struggle with his breaths. He kissed the tip in a fleeting motion, flattened his tongue under Harry's length and licked along teasingly slow. Harry's legs trembled in anticipation, veins popping out in his neck at the amount of control he was trying to get over the urge to release.

The tips of Zayn's fingers found Harry's sweet spot and hit it again and again mercilessly. The younger boy's moans obscenely loud and he's glad they're not living in an apartment where the neighbours can hear him.

Stretching to an agonizing pace, four fingers and Harry truly _was_ breathless now, eyes going wide at the intensity, the rapture.

"Zayn, please..." His voice sounded foreign to his own self, broken at the overwhelming feelings.

Zayn took him into his mouth soon after, till the tip scratched against the back of his throat, deepthroating him as he fingered Harry to oblivion.

Harry's sight fogged over, breathless chants of Zayn's name leaving his mouth uncontrollably. There were scratches down Zayn's back, bite marks on his shoulders but the raven man didn't mind. It was a reminder that Harry owned him too.

He leaned up at the breathless boy, kissing his lips as passionately as he felt, then whispered in his ear. "Ride me and maybe I'll let you come."

He was quick to sit up against the headboard and coating his d!ck up with lube.

"Zee..." He looked up to find fidgeting fingers and shy glances, smiling fondly.

He closed the bottle in his hand, throwing it wherever before he stretched a hand for Harry to hold. Harry placed his hand on Zayn's, scooting over to the copper-eyed boy's lap.

Zayn's hands instantly found their right place on Harry's alabaster hips, helping him raise and aligning himself under the blushing boy's hole.

Harry took deep breaths, just like Zayn had told him to countless times and slowly allowed himself to sink down. Millimetre by millimetre, in slow motion and the speed made Zayn's jaw clench as he tried to control himself.

The heat, the tightness, the sight of his boy pleasuring him...it was all too much.

Harry heaved, halfway done as he struggled. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes and he shook his head. "I-I can't. Zayn...I'm too aroused. I can't do it. It hurts."

He was full on sobbing now, hiding his face in Zayn's neck before the latter could even say anything.

Zayn lifted the boy off him, placing him gently on his lap before cupping his face in his hands. "Hey, shhh...you're okay. Baby, look at me." Harry opened his eyes, eyelashes wet with tears. He quickly turned his gaze downwards. "Look at me baby." He looked up again, seeing Zayn smile so tenderly towards him. "You can do this. You've done it before remember?"

It wasn't a help that Zayn's hand lowered down to just above the base of Harry's c*ck, caressing it, arousing him more. "But I'll c-cum and you won't like it."

Zayn chuckled at how beautiful and adorable Harry was, kissing him fully on the lips before pulling away. "I know you won't come. You can do it. C'mon angel."

Harry finally nodded his head and rose himself again, while Zayn's fingers stroked his sides warmly. This time it was easier, getting down and as soon as Zayn was all the way in, both men let out strangled noises.

"Fuck, feels so good Harreh."

A few ups and downs and Zayn finally released with a drawn out moan of Harry's name, but he stayed inside. He watched Harry's face contort into a pleading one, desperation lingering in the drops of sweat all around his body.

His shirt still lay loosely around his arms, so Zayn reached his hands sliding it off completely. He thrusted his hips up hard as Harry arched his back again, hands grabbing onto Zayn's shoulders. The raven man dipped his head low, lips finding Harry's nipples again while he trusted again and again, hard and fast up inside Harry.

The curly boy pulled at Zayn's raven locks, tugging them, pulling him further down on his skin and groaning. "Zayn, please let me. I can't do it more."

The raven man smirked and bit on Harry's dark nipples before whispering for the latter to release.

It was instant, the clenching of his walls, the hot milky substance splattered over Zayn's chest, while Zayn's own dripped down Harry's legs .

But Harry was drained and long gone now. Blacked out and laying limply over his boyfriend's body.

Zayn craddled him close to his chest after laying him down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

_They had been through hell and back and if it wasn't for these two hearts, a home could never be built._


End file.
